In conventional mobile terminal apparatuses, the following technique exists which is related to a redial function, which is a type of resumed communication. The user selects an automatic re-calling function by performing key operations on a mobile terminal apparatus. In a state where automatic re-calling is selected, if the mobile terminal apparatus finds that no channel is available for a communication with a base station when the mobile terminal apparatus has placed a call, the mobile terminal apparatus stores the telephone number used for the current call. Thereafter, upon receiving a signal denying channel assignment from a base station, the mobile terminal apparatus activates an internal timer. If the time as counted by this timer coincides with a previously set re-calling period, the mobile terminal apparatus again places a call by using the currently stored telephone number.
Conventional mobile terminal apparatuses merely perform an automatic re-calling after the lapse of a re-calling period. However, there exists a problem in that the user cannot easily remember why the mobile terminal apparatus is performing a re-calling. Such a problem becomes more pronounced as the time till re-calling becomes longer. Hereinafter, a specific example illustrating this problem will be described. Assuming that the user uses a conventional mobile terminal apparatus to make a telephone call to a restaurant which the user found on the Internet, in order to make a reservation. If the first call falls through, the mobile terminal apparatus performs an automatic re-calling after the lapse of a re-calling period. Even if the user gets connected through this re-calling, the user may not be able to immediately remember why the mobile terminal apparatus is performing a re-calling.
When performing a re-calling with a commonly-used mobile terminal apparatus, the user would refer to a list of telephone numbers which were called in the past. By merely referring to such telephone numbers, the user may not be able to remember why the user placed the telephone call in the first place.